


The Fall

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Skyrim. Снежный Принц / м!НПС (или м!Довакин). Дух снежного эльфа является персонажу во снах, иллюзией или как-то иначе. "Реконструкция" "Падения Снежного Принца" в условиях гражданской войны или в ходе зачистки двемерских развалин. А+»</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

В ночь, когда я пересёк — переполз — границу Скайрима, я видел белого эльфа. Он стоял на холме, за его спиной поднималась белая, как брюхо дохлой рыбы, Секунда, и снег падал ему на плечи огромными хлопьями и мешался с длинными волосами.   
Я подумал, что лихорадка взяла своё, и ткнулся лицом в снег — твёрдый и колючий, словно и не было этих пушистых белых хлопьев. И холодно тоже не было.   
Наутро я очнулся в телеге. Руки были связаны, а от лихорадки не осталось и следа. Солдаты-конвоиры сказали, что меня вылечил имперский целитель: вылечил, хоть и знал, что меня наверняка отправят на плаху вместе с мятежниками. Не знаю, из жалости он это сделал или от жестокости, — я запомнил только его обожжённое лицо и сварившиеся глаза, и тело под обломками одной из хелгенских башен.   
Меня понесло в Скайрим как уличную собаку, которую в метель несёт к порогу бывшего хозяина: больше некуда было. Говорили, что мой отец был из славного северного клана. Мать никогда не отрицала. Она не отрицала бы, даже если какой-нибудь блаженный орал бы на площади, что мой отец — сам Акатош.   
Иногда мне кажется, что тех лет в Сиродиле словно не было — не было закатов над озером Румаре, воды, алой, как кровь, и розовой с серым гальки, и отломанного крыла каменного дракона, под которым играли дети и прятались в дождь нищие. Словно в Скайрим пришёл человек без прошлого, чья память началась с предсмертного бреда.   
Глупость — но Скайрим благоволил мне. Как мать, готовая поймать только вставшего на ноги ребёнка. Жилистые норды с искусанными морозом лицами смотрели на меня доверчиво, как дети. Просили о какой-нибудь ерунде — словно только меня и ждали.   
Кое-что я даже выполнял. Честно передал ярлу вести о Хелгене и драконе. Но когда ярлов придворный чудик послал меня в склеп, я чуть не послал его по матери. Сдержался только затем, чтобы переночевать в Драконьем Пределе, а не в стоге соломы за его пределами.   
Постель в каморке для слуг была не слишком-то свежей и уютной, но я заснул почти сразу, хотя солнце только опустилось за горизонт. А проснулся глубокой ночью, когда потух очаг и стало зябко. В полуоткрытое окошко дуло, и на пол бесшумно падали крупные хлопья снега. Падали — и не таяли. Я спустил ноги с пола, хотел сходить по нужде, и ступни обожгло холодом.   
Эльф стоял в дверях и смотрел на меня. Я сразу понял, что это сон, — только во сне не различаешь лиц, но всегда знаешь, кто перед тобой.   
Нет, я не знал, кем он был. Но он был мёртв.   
И он встретил меня тогда на границе Скайрима и Сиродила.   
Он вошёл, и старые, до костяной белизны выскобленные руками десятков служанок половицы поскрипывали, когда он ставил на них босые ноги с розовыми пальцами и перламутровыми ногтями.   
Не дело бояться мертвецов, но я решил, что если его белые руки, с сизыми, как птичьи крылья, венами ко мне прикоснутся, я заору так, как никогда в жизни не орал. Только в горло мне будто кусок льда забили.   
Он не подошёл, и я сам не помню, как провалился в глухой чёрный сон.   
Наутро я сбежал из Драконьего Предела даже не поев, хотя слуги предлагали разделить с ними неплохой завтрак. Но лёд в горле не растаял, и, казалось, я мог его нащупать, если бы потрогал шею.   
Тундра была коричневая, с всплесками горноцвета, с неба сыпался сухой и колючий серый дождь, и я решил, что пойду на восток, пока не упрусь туда, где снег — только виднеющиеся издалека шапки самых высоких гор.   
Думаю, белый эльф знал, чем всё кончится. А я несколько дней спустя почти забыл ровный белый свет, исходящий от его лица, и снег, который ласкался к нему как мотылёк — к огню.   
Я даже не пробовал искать отца — на самом деле я никогда не верил, что славный северный воин любил нищенку из Портового района. Может, и любил: один раз и по пьяни. Достаточно, чтобы родился я.   
И в Скайриме я упал так низко, что глубже некуда — в канализацию с Гильдией воров. Чтобы делать хоть что-то, что я умею, и в то же время не делать ничего. Здешние воры были точь-в-точь добропорядочные крестьяне «с поверхности» — сидели, ныли и ждали, пока придёт спаситель и сделает всё за них. Спаситель не приходил, и Гильдия перебивалась случайными заработками и самым дешёвым мёдом.   
Не знаю, как можно сидеть и ждать, пока тебя не настигнет всё, чего ты в этой жизни не совершил, но должен был. Лучше уйти, не оглядываясь.   
Однажды сварливая блондиночка Векс отправила меня в какую-то забытую не только богами и людьми, но даже троллями пещеру за короной Барензии. Волшебной штукой, которая помогла бы подыхающей, обложенной со всех сторон Гильдии встать на ноги.   
Может, и помогла бы: как некромант покойнику.   
В той пещере я нашёл истлевшие трупы данмерских беженцев — дорогу вехами отмечали грязные, сохранившиеся во льду и двемерском масле страницы из их путевых заметок. Я рассматривал все бумажки в поисках карт тоннелей, но оттуда звучали только унылые слова:   
_…обвал…_   
(неразборчиво)   
_…нет пищи, умерла сестра, умерла мама, умерли…_  
(неразборчиво)   
_…видел белого эльфа, глядящего на нас из темноты…_  
(неразборчиво)  
Страница, на которой я это прочёл, была последней. Я поднял голову, и мне померещилось, что из тьмы выступает мёртвое лицо с сине-розовым узором вен.   
Я отшатнулся, и только это меня и спасло: проклятый фалмер всадил мне стрелу в плечо, а не чуть ниже ключицы.   
Больше я в пещере не нашёл ничего, кроме призрачных грибов, скелетов, корусов и сухого шороха их хитиновых пластин. И короны: грязной, покрытой пятнами и перекрученной, словно ей точил зубы дракон.   
Меня даже поблагодарили за эту корону, и словами, и деньгами; Векс бережно и благоговейно приняла её у меня из рук, как будто вместо рассыпающейся на глазах дрянной безделушки, которую можно продать только по собственному весу, я и впрямь принёс что-то ценное.   
Конечно, ничего не изменилось. Стало только хуже: Мерсей Фрей спёр всё, что не было приколочено, оставив, словно в насмешку, одну пресловутую корону, отчищенную песком и водружённую на каменный бюст в Цистерне.   
Тогда в спасители назначили даэдра Ноктюрнал, и даже меня, не верящего ни в каких богов, чтобы те не верили в меня, поволокли к ней на поклон и благословение для последней очистительной битвы.   
В последние битвы я тоже не верил. Если ты обречён, то обречён: как Хелген и тот имперский целитель, что спас меня, как данмеры, заживо погребённые в пещере.   
Наверное, потому они в меня и вцепились: Бриньольф, Карлия, вся Гильдия, да чуть ли не сама Ноктюрнал.   
В ночь перед тем, как мы собирались настигнуть Мерсера, белый эльф снова пришёл ко мне. Стоял жуткий мороз, и маленькая таверна на пути к Иркнтанду погрузилась в полную тишину, в которой трещали промерзшие стены и поленья в очаге вторили им. Слух обострился, я лежал, пялясь в потолок, и слушал стоны. Они звучали так отчётливо, будто Бриньольф и Карлия кувыркались не на кровати в другой комнате, а рядом, будто достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться их потных горячих тел. Я мог быть там вместо кого-то из них — если бы вечером перехватил под руку Карлию или ответил кивком на тревожный ищущий взгляд Бриньольфа. Мы даже втроём могли сейчас греться.   
Или они бы меня послали. В конце концов, ничего общего у нас не было. Я пришёл в Гильдию, они были мне рады, но без меня ничего не изменилось бы. Уверен.   
Я уже знал, что всю ночь не усну, когда он появился. Присел на край постели, словно мать к захворавшему ребёнку, и заглянул мне в лицо. Белые волосы защекотали лоб, а я не отворачивался. Оцепенел, только не от страха, даже глаза закрыть не мог.   
Эльф наклонился, длинными, в верёвках голубых жил руками опершись о кровать по обе стороны меня, словно в клетку запер. Тонкогубым ртом он коснулся, невесомее, чем лунный мотылёк, моего лба, переносицы, того странного вздёрнутого местечка посредине верхней губы. Дыхание у него было чистое и белое, как морозный пар.   
Я всё-таки зажмурился и малодушно понадеялся, что усну. В сухой тишине скрипнула под его весом кровать, будто он был живым и настоящим. Но я откуда-то знал, что умер он так давно, что даже кости рассыпались в прах.   
Он вжался в меня длинным, холодным, мерцающим в темноте телом. Жадно подрагивающие руки, острые кончики пальцев, узкие озябшие лодыжки, длинный и тонкий нежно-розовый член с налившейся кровью головкой. Мелкие ровные зубы с едва-едва выпирающими клыками: прихватывают кожу, а прикусить толком не могут. Как щенок снежной лисицы. Царапающее кольцо со стёршейся гравировкой. Волосы то и дело закрывали лицо, и на моё тоже падали, лезли в рот и нос, как пух пушицы летом. Твёрдый лоб упирался в ключицу, почти больно. Язык не жаркий и не ледяной, и не тёплый — просто влажный. Меня трясло, больше и больше, я вцепился себе в руку, чуть не по-волчьи вгрызся ему в плечо, и только бы не заорать, только не орать.   
Не знаю, о чём я думал. Помню, что уткнулся ему в шею и, кажется, плакал — так мне было хорошо. А он вздрагивал, будто от слёз было больно.   
Я спросил, откуда он пришёл, и он, конечно, не ответил.   
Зачем — я уже не спрашивал. Под утро, проснувшись один, я был уверен, что полночи слушал, как за стеной любят или думают, что любят, друг друга Брин и Карлия, и дрочил, как последний мудак.   
Ночью поверх старого, твёрдого как мамонтовый бивень наста выпал пушистый свежий снежок, и мы брели к двемерским руинам, окутанные им, словно туманом. Бриньольф улыбался чему-то своему, и Карлия улыбалась и гладила рукоять кинжала как руку давнего друга.   
В Иркнтанде было не намного теплее, чем снаружи, но как-то душно: накопившийся за тысячи лет воздух смешал в себе и запахи металла и влажного от озёрной воды камня, и вонь фалмеров и их питомцев. На носах металлических статуй светились грибницы, к уходящим в черноту подземным башням прилепились фалмерские шалаши. По сравнению с незыблемой двемерской кладкой они казались особенно жалкими. Я как-то видел подобное: алтарь бездарного некромантишки посреди древних руин.  
Карлия обмолвилась, что двемеры были жестокой расой и ей жаль снежных эльфов. Бриньольф кивнул, я смолчал.   
Как Хелген, как трупы данмеров во льду и двемерском масле, как священные книги беглецов — в загоне для корусов.   
Мерсера я не боялся. Я уже знал, что он тоже был обречён. Может, в ту секунду, когда он всадил нож другу под дых, может, когда ослепил последнего из снежных эльфов — каменного. В конечном итоге для времени разницы нет.   
Умер он глупо — хотел достать меня не мечом, а кинжалом, поскользнулся на гнилом грибе, скатился вниз по широкому вороту статуи и треснулся головой об огромную раскрытую книгу на её коленях. Великое Падение Мерсера Фрея. Лучшая шутка Госпожи Удачи.   
Легендарные Глаза снежного эльфа были большие, холодные, с неприятным аметистовым отбликом. Лишённая их статуя стала похожа на очень худого остроухого человека, не мера. Я зачем-то пялился на неё, пока вода не поднялась до каменной книги, а до меня не дошло, о чём всё это время орала Карлия.   
Вода как-то разом ударила меня под колени, завертела рядом трупы двух фалмеров, шваркнула нас всех сначала о подбородок статуи, потом о нос, отхлынула назад, и я еле успел вцепиться в слепую глазницу. Меня мотало из стороны в сторону, в ногах мешался дохлый фалмер, которому больше не было нужды ни за что хвататься, а я задрал голову к потолку и ржал, и собирался ржать, пока воздуха хватит.   
Бриньольф вытащил меня за шкирку, влепил пару оплеух, и я долго не мог понять, чего он от меня хочет. Оказалось, нужно было просто прекратить смеяться, и тогда стало очень тихо.  
Карлия и Брин таращились на Глаза у меня в руках — правый в левой, левый в правой — почему-то очень виновато. Я неловко, предплечьем, ощупал свой кошель — неужели Скелетный Ключ потерялся? Да нет, на месте.   
Карлия объяснила, что Ключ надо вернуть, и я только покивал. Я уже понял, к чему она ведёт.   
Ладно. Я знал, куда отправлюсь после густых фолкритских лесов, после Сумеречной гробницы.   
Куда там меня послал волшебник Балгруфа Старшего?   
Мне кажется, на Ветреном пике сейчас холодно и снежно, и очень тихо.   
Мне кажется, если я обернусь, то за левым плечом увижу белого эльфа на бледном коне.   
Мне кажется, мы, обречённые, должны держаться вместе.


End file.
